


Day 27 - Not Like That

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [27]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: All these hotties in one house it's bound to get weird, Friendship, M/M, Poor confused Nick, Soul-Searching, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Nick doesn't know <em>what</em> he's feeling anymore. Why can't he just be happy for his friends?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 27: Jealousy or Insecurity</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27 - Not Like That

The sun was just starting to set, turning the sky that impossible mix of orange and pink and purple. Nick hoisted himself up out of the window and onto the roof and settled down on a relatively flat bit.

The inside of the house was both too loud and too quiet all at once, and it was making Nick unsettled. He cracked open a beer and took a swig before lying down to watch the stars come out.

Not long after he'd gone out there, someone nudged his foot with their boot. He looked up and found Ty smiling down at him, the edges of his cropped hair gilded by the last light of the sun. Of course he hadn't heard Ty climb up here. The man's ability to sneak up on prey terrified Nick sometimes.

"You okay?"

Nick shrugged without getting up and Ty dropped down next to him.

"House is weird. Everyone's being noisy as fuck, but it's too quiet."

Ty nodded, opening a beer of his own. "It's 'cause Kelly's out with her again. He brings his own special brand of calming noise to the house."

Leave it to Ty to figure out exactly what was chafing on Nick's nerves. He turned his head slightly, studying Ty's profile.

"I kind of hate that he's been out with her so many times recently," Nick admitted. He hadn't told anyone how he felt, but he knew Ty wouldn't read too much into it. "The house doesn't feel the same without him."

It was a bit ridiculous, honestly. Kelly would be back in a few hours, and they'd all be at work together tomorrow morning anyway. Nick sighed, staring back up at the sky. The stars were weak out here, enfeebled by all the light pollution, but they still fought to be seen.

"What, Irish?" Ty wheedled. "I ain't good enough for you?" His words were innocent and teasing, but they stung Nick anyway. If Ty had any idea how Nick really felt, he'd never make jokes like that. Nick sighed.

"You're a dick," Nick said, laughing quietly. "It's not like that. Besides, you're not as fun to look at," he lied blithely. Ty was plenty fun to look at.

Ty snorted and took a sip of beer before tapping the neck of his bottle against Nick's. It sent tingles all the way up Nick's arm, and he tried to ignore them.

"Yeah, you're right. The Doc's eyes are much prettier."

Nick glanced over at Ty again, expecting him to be making a face, but he looked serious. Nick shook his head and went back to staring at the sky. The edges of it were blue-black now, darkness creeping towards them.

Ty must have caught a glimpse of the expression on Nick's face, because he gestured widely with his hands, one still holding the bottle.

"Whaaaat? You think I can't appreciate when another dude's got pretty eyes?"

"Tyler?"

"Hm?"

"Can you fucking shut up for ten minutes?"

Thankfully, Ty did exactly that. The two of them camped out there on the roof until the sun was completely set. The Kelly-shaped hole around them was nearly palpable.

Nick had been harbouring feelings for Ty for nearly as long as he could remember, and now here they were together in the dark and all he could think about was the fact that Kelly had abandoned them for a woman. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What if he marries her?" Nick blurted out, without even realising what he was saying. Ashamed, he fussed with his empty bottle. What kind of terrible friend was he, acting jealous that one of them might finally have found someone crazy enough to put up with him?

For a moment, Ty said nothing. "It won't change nothin'" he said, sounding oddly sure of himself. "Kelly's not that kind of person. We're his family."

Nick tried to think of something to say, but he was interrupted by a grunt and muffled thud as Kelly threw himself onto the roof.

"Hey assholes, I was wondering where you were. Nobody else would tell me."

Nick sat up and raised one eyebrow. "Didn't you have a date?"

Kelly shrugged and threw himself onto the roof on Nick's other side. Nick felt warm and secure, Ty on one side and Kelly on the other.

"Eh," Kelly muttered, non-committal. "Yeah, but you know how it is."

"So, what you're saying is you'd rather hang out with us than get laid?" Ty asked.

Kelly laughed, a light clear sound that carried up into the night sky. "Yeah, something like that. God fucking knows why."

Inside, Nick knew that sooner or later their makeshift little family would be torn apart. For now, though, it was easy to convince himself that they could stay like this forever.


End file.
